


the one where parallel universes meet

by callmeportgas



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Pwp??, Sakura-kun, Selfcest, Sexy Times, Smut, dont ask me questions, or is this extreme narcissism, sakusaku, this was the result of all the Sakura-kun art on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeportgas/pseuds/callmeportgas
Summary: Realities are merging, the world could potentially be in danger, and Sakura really wants to bang herself. Fem!Haruno Sakura/Male!Haruno Sakura.





	the one where parallel universes meet

**Author's Note:**

> this is largely unedited, sorry

It was too quiet around them. The situation she’s come to find herself in is so bizarre, her first theory was that Madara had come back from the dead to trap them all in the infinite Tsukuyomi.

“We need to find the others,” she signed, turning to look at her companion and meeting a pair of eyes identical to hers. Although the glint of mischief in them was something that still had her almost taking a step back. 

“There doesn’t seem to be any danger around here,” he pointed out, mouth still curled up in a faint smile as he watched her look around the clearing suspiciously. “Just a jutsu gone...wrong.” 

She gaped at him in slight disbelief. How was this person supposed to be her from another reality? “We’re literally in the middle of nowhere because of some criminals playing with things no human should touch. You and I...somehow...are the same person. And we have no idea where the others are!”

“Speaking of playing,” he began, grin widening when she only glared, daring him to continue.

His current demeanour was at complete odds with the initial impression Sakura had gotten. He was twenty three, while she was twenty. He had seemed more than a little intimidating, radiating power that was only embellished by the cut of his jaw and cords of muscle wrapped around his limbs. They have the same lips. Naruto had been more than amused at how ripped both the Sakuras were when compared to the rest of their teams. 

Both the Sakuras. Even the Kakashis had looked horrified. 

Saku, as she’d dubbed him in her head, had slowly relaxed over the course of the next few hours. Their meeting had caused a big shift in their environment, as they’d only blinked and found themselves in a completely different area. Saku had seemed more suspicious initially, keeping his distance and guard up. Sakura had come up with the idea to play twenty questions, as both of them were curious to find out what the other’s life had been like. 

It was nice to know Ino was her best friend in the other universe too. Or, well, his. But finding out that Ami would’ve crushed on her instead of Sasuke if she hadn’t been a girl was all kinds of gross. 

Her point was, Saku had relaxed completely as they’d gotten to know each other, and now his tone was borderline flirtatious. 

The very thought sent a shiver down her spine. She pretended it was from the light drizzle (wasn’t that just perfect?) because Sakura refused to go there. She could almost see Ino rolling her eyes at her refusal to go there. 

Their walk came to a pause as they came across what looked like an abandoned little shack. Suspiciously convenient, thinks Sakura. Saku, of course, took the opportunity with his hands wide open. 

“We should get some rest while we have the chance,” he pointed out, waiting for her okay. She walked towards the building in response, slipping a kunai out. The door opened easily, and there didn’t seem to be anyone present inside. It was small, a tiny kitchen on one side and a raised platform on the other. There was a futon resting there, and the back of the hut had a hearth complete with coal. 

Setting up traps together was almost too easy, as they seemed to have similar style in that area too. Was Sakura curious about their other similarities? Of course. Was she going to found out? 

She didn’t know how to answer her own question as Saku took that moment to slip his vest off, placing it near the fireplace, which he lit with a quick katon. Sakura was slightly envious that he’d had an easier time with fire jutsus, but apparently she’d had an easier time with wind. 

Who would’ve ever thought she’d look at herself and feel this flustered? But he wasn’t really _her_ , was he? They were very different in some ways, especially when it came to the cuts of muscle on his torso. Sakura felt faint, realizing her clothes were also damp.  

The atmosphere felt muted, as Saku turned to see why she was still standing there in clothes that were turning more uncomfortable by the minute. She could almost see the realization dawn in his eyes, that she was going to have to undress too. 

He cleared his throat, flashing her a little grin to soothe her nerves. “You know, if you keep looking at me like that, I might just blush.” Which he was, actually. His flushed cheeks were doing strange things to her mind, and the quick way he bit his lip nearly had her wanting to sit down.

“Oh shut up,” she muttered, but her voice was almost breathless and they both heard it. She had to wonder what was wrong with her, with both of them, for them to be feeling this kind of attraction? It had been there from the start, a kind of click that seemed like the stuff of dreams people never admit to having. “Yeah, just. Turn around?” Her cheeks burned at that and he mirrored her in this too, practically sprinting away from the hearth.

“Of course, I’ll just see if there’s any food here,” he kept his head bent towards the sacks in the corner, but his voice was even and she resolved to make hers the same. Sakura came to stand in front of the fireplace, slipping the upper layers of her clothing off. Her vest and skirt rested beside his vest, and she put her medic’s belt down next to his too. As she opened her braid, combing through damn strands, she was left in her bindings and shorts, feeling embarrassed. She’d been in similar situations with teammates and hadn’t batted an eyelid but here they were, reflections of each other with their faces almost as red as Karin’s hair.

“I’ll roll the futon out,” she suggested, running to do so when he only nodded. She was thankful to see that it was clean, which meant that whoever lived here hadn’t been gone that long. Hopefully they didn’t decide to drop in while the two were still inside. She took a seat, crossing her legs and unfolding the quilt with a relieved sigh. The air was still a bit chilly as the hearth slowly spread its warmth around. She leaned back against the wall, her hair softening the press. It was frizzing up like it always did during humid weather. Sakura wondered if that was why Saku had cut his so short. 

She watched Saku scan the room for things they probably didn’t need, with nervousness visible to only those who really knew him. He wore black pants that were wide at the bottom, usually stuffed into the black ninja sandals currently resting in front of the door. 

“Found us some apples,” he announced, walking to her with an armful of the fruit. She made space for him on the futon, which he seemed grateful for as he sat down with a groan, extending his legs before him. His eyes were slanted in a way that betrayed his pleasure at the chance to relax.  “Man, I’m tired. Think we could take a nap?” 

He didn’t seem to think too much about what he’d said, but all Sakura was aware of in that moment was the heat he was giving off and the spiked edges of his undercut at the back of his head. Saku turned to her with a puzzled smile at her lack of response, and all of a sudden it was like there was no distance between them. Her chest nearly burned with the anticipation coursing through her. He swallowed heavily as they watched each other, and her eyes were glued to his throat. 

“If you keep looking at me like that,” he murmured, lips curving up in a way that made her dizzy. “I might be tempted to see what else makes us the same.” 

“I think I’ve gone a bit further than temptation at this point,” she told him honestly, her breath stuttering at the way his eyes darkened and dropped down to her mouth. And then his hand was curving around the nape of her neck, pulling her towards him so he could finally press his mouth to hers with an almost desperate curiosity. He kissed her once, twice and the third time was when her hands glided up his chest, one coming to rest on his shoulder while the other journeyed further into spiky pink strands. She crawled blindly into his lap, legs on either side of his and he pulled her further in, licking her lips open to deepen the kiss. 

Her soul almost vacated her body at the first brush of his tongue against hers, and she licked back with a ferocity that had him grinning into her mouth, a handing coming to rest at her waist. She ground down in retaliation, not anticipating the jolt that went up her spine at the hard press of his bulge. He pulled away with a grunt, his fingers tightening on her with a strength that could only really be matched by hers. 

Sakura licked her lips, her need to continue alarming but the fingers in her hair pulled at it gently. She blinked through the haze of want that had settled all over her thought process, and the look on Saku’s face went straight to her lungs. He looked every bit the dangerous shinobi he was, that they both were. 

“If we continue,” he said, voice hoarse and full of desire he could barely control. “This will only end one way. I need your okay.” 

“If we _don’t_ continue, I might just die.“ she was cut off by him pulling her close, nose to nose.  

“I need your okay, Sakura,” he voice was like a blade threatening to cut her in half. 

“Yes, Sakura. I would like you to fuck me. Please, and thank you,” she told him sweetly, meaning every word. He bit her lip in response and she refused to let there be any more space between them, her hands exploring wherever they could reach. Saku had busied himself with carving a path down her throat, not afraid to use his teeth because of course he knew she liked it.

She could feel herself growing wetter, and as if in response to this hint of a thought, his thumb started rubbing soft circles dangerously close to where she really wanted it. She waited, her breath caught in her throat as his fingers probed her through the stretchy material of her shorts. She pulled back to look him in the eyes, before she quickly climbed off to nearly rip her shorts and panties off in her hurry. She felt Saku’s hands on her calves, squeezing his way up to the back of her thighs, before her world moved a little too fast as he picked her up and twisted them around so she was pressed against the wall, her legs pulled wide and slung over Saku’s shoulders. And then his mouth was on her, licking into her like a man so starved that she could only press her head back into the wall and let him drag her under, where all she could sense was him. 

His lips closed around her clit, sucking insistently and she could only cry out, her heels digging into his back as she thrashed. 

“Please, please, please Saku-“ she murmured, her voice cracking off as he pulled back to peer up at her, his lips glistening with her juices and his cheeks flushed. 

“What do you want, baby girl?” he asked with a little smile, pressing a kiss into her thigh. He rubbed his jaw along her skin, goosebumps breaking out at the friction it created. She was panting, restless and filled with the need to feel him. 

“Let me touch you,” she pleaded, shifting to wrap her legs around his hips, and with a twist of hers he was on the ground and she was kissing him like the Hokage herself would come in to catch them at any moment. His hands were kneading the flesh of her ass, squeezing her waist, pulling her hair. Sakura felt her control slipping, pulling away to regain some semblance of it but the man below her seemed to realize that, his fingers digging into her bindings to rip them off. He sat up, greedy mouth closing around a nipple, sucking roughly as she cried out. Their hips met and Sakura’s eyes nearly rolled back at the heat of his cock even through the damp material of his pants. She pulled him away from her chest, his mouth making an obscene plop as she did so. Her hands were at the waistline of his pants, tugging insistently. 

“These _need_ to come off. Now,” she demanded, both of them smiling at her commanding tone. She lifted her hips up, helping him slip the clothes off until he was left as naked as her. They took that moment to indulge in a long kiss, reveling in the feeling of being this connected to someone. He pulled them down so he was on his back again, holding her tenderly as her tongue licked down his throat. The moment of softness was broken by a poke to her thigh, and she sat up with a sly grin, moving back and studying his cock like it was her favourite meal. He groaned at the curiosity in her eyes.  

“Don’t you fucking tease me,” he warned her, pink hair looking wild. All he could think about right now was filling her up with his cum. 

The tips of her fingers ran down his length, coming to wrap around the base of his shaft with a firm grip. His cock was hot and hard against the palm, and as Saku’s breath hitched in his throat, her hand started pumping slowly. His head thumped against the floor and Sakura watched with her throat going dry as the veins on his neck stood out, and as his cock squeezed out the first bead of precum, it’s tip glistening wetly. Sakura couldn’t help but bend down to give a small lick, her mouth then moving to wrap around the top. The sudden heat had Saku groaning, hips bucking up only to be stopped by Sakura’s hand pressing them down. Her other hand never stopped its movement, even as her mouth moved deeper along the length of him. Her tongue rubbed along it, making Saku completely certain he was going to lose his mind.

“Saku...Sakura, you need to-please,” he gasped, breaking off when she started sucking. She broke away with a hum, eyes darkened with desire as her other hand reached down between her thighs, only for Saku to sit up again. 

“May I?” his lips were bitten red and she couldn’t say no to them, eyes squeezing shut as Saku pressed two fingers through her wet folds, rubbing gently to relax her. She ground down on them, egged on by his soft praises. Everything was still around them when Sakura shifted closer and swept the tip of his shaft along her slit, their eyes meeting intently when the tip of his cock slipped through. He leaned forward to kiss her as she slowly sank down, eyes squeezing shut involuntarily at the stretch. Saku gripped her hips, allowing her to pushing him back down when she was ready. The first bounce had her swallowing.  Her hips repeated the motion again and again, testing different angles, mouth dropping open at every glide and every sound of skin meeting skin. Saku murmured to her, telling her how good she felt around him. His hands came up to cup her breasts as they bounced, pulling and teasing. She felt so full whenever he was fully in her, and as she grew closer to her first orgasm she bounced harder, blindly, needing more and more. Her thighs burned, sweat dripping from her forehead. Saku pulled her down, her hands on either side of his head, bracing herself. His knees bent, feet resting on the floor as his hips pushed up, and the first slam of his cock had her biting into his shoulder, prompting an especially punishing retaliation. 

He set a nearly brutal pace, pounding hard and fast into her and she met him in the middle. Her hair was flowing around them and she pushed it out of her face impatiently. She kissed him messily, her hand reaching down between their legs to rub fast circles around her clit. Her head dropped into his chest, stars exploding behind her eyes as she nearly wept. He fucked her through it, cursing when the insistent squeezing of her walls around him sent him tumbling into an orgasm right after, pumping right into her and filling her up with the warm cum. They were both panting hard, minds completely blank as Sakura moved off of him with a low hiss. His seed dripped down her thighs, and she blushed harder, but Saku seemed riveted by the sight. In a moment of impulsiveness, her finger caught a droop and lifted it to her mouth. 

It was bitter. 

Her amusement was shattered when she realized Saku had gone still, eyes on the finger in her mouth. The realization of what they had really done hit them then, as Saku ached with the need to pin her down and Sakura burned with the need to let him.


End file.
